Just a Dream
by Iradai Lostrengo
Summary: An Alternate Universe story where Starrk has a strange dream about guys in white and black uniforms.


ONE SHOT ~Just a Dream~

"Dude, I had the strangest dream just now." Starrk said, yawning.

"You're not supposed to be sleeping," Szayel said, the temple in his forehead pulsing, "we're supposed to be studying. Mrs. Miller's gonna kill you all."

"But math is so boring!" Nnoitra said, "even I'm falling asleep...Szayel you're the only who even pays attention in class."

"And that's why we asked you to help us!" Grimmjow said, chewing on the end of his pencil, "dude, I don't understand fractions. Explain it again."

"I've explained it ten times!"

"...But I still don't understand." Grimmjow whined, leaning back in his chair. He wasn't too keen on staying after school with Szayel of all people, but he needed to pass grade 11 maths to graduate.

"It was a really weird dream," Starrk said, resting his head in his hands, "you were all there. And that weird Aizen kid and his friend Ichimaru, you know?"

"That _is _weird," Nnoitra said, folding a sheet of paper into an airplane and aiming it at Szayel's head, "you don't even talk to them. Aizen's such a square."

"Yeah, he is," Starrk laughed with the rest of them, "and like, what's with his hair? If he's gonna gel it, he should gel _all _of it, you know?"

"Ha," Nnoitra smiled his wide smile, "he's got a bitch-curl."

"I wouldn't talk about Aizen," Szayel said, pushing his white glasses up his nose, "he's the class president."

"Yeah, so?" Grimmjow sneered, doodling a naked woman on his assignment sheet.

"So, he can expel you all if he gets the right evidence," Szayel crossed his arms and sighed, "that is, if you don't kill yourself with your silly antics before hand."

"They're not silly," Grimmjow said, nodding to Nnoitra, "those lame preps in the advanced class needed their asses kicked."

"But they won that brawl," Szayel said, "that kid Ichigo beat you up, didn't he, Grimmjow?"

"He's weird," Grimmjow growled, "he's got, like, a split personality or something."

"You should have seen the guy I fought!" Nnoitra cried, slamming his fists down on the table and causing the pencils to jump, "he's was massive. Like, almost as tall as me. And he had this pink little dog that he kept on his back. What the fuck is that? How do you get a pink dog?"

"Maybe he dyed it," Grimmjow murmured, running his hands through his blue hair, "people do some crazy things to their pets."

"Dude! If I had a dog it'd be my _bitch,_ aha!" Nnoitra cried.

"You do have a dog..." Starrk said, "you have that golden doodle."

"Oh, Telsa...yeah, dumb dog doesn't do anything I want." Nnoitra sighed, glaring at his fingers, "are we gonna do math or can I leave?"

"If we're not going to do math, I will leave as well," Szayel said dryly, "I have to study for my SATs."

"Don't get me started on university," Grimmjow said, "I'd rather stay here and fight for a living; I think I'm gonna go into kick boxing. 'Cause then I can climb to the top over all the guys asses I defeated, and I'll be king of the ring!"

"Dude, you said that in my dream!" Starrk said, "seriously, it freaked me out."

"Fractions are easy, Grimmjow," Szayel said, peering over the blue-haired boy's shoulder, "you'd have to be an idiot...oh wait!"

"Shut up," Grimmjow said, "I'm an idiot? Says the guy who dyed his hair pink!"

"It was by accident..." Szayel said, crossing his arms, "but I do say, I quite like it. I pull a lot of chicks, you know."

"Bull," Grimmjow sneered, "just show me how to do the fucking fractions."

"Show me the money!" Nnoitra said, "dude, have you seen that movie?"

"What movie?"

"Jerry Maguire!"

"Who?"

"Never mind," Nnoitra sneered, "you live under a rock."

"Dude, when we go to university we should room together," Grimmjow said, "imagine all of us, and some other people? Ah, party house!"

"And maybe even a chick," Nnoitra nodded, "oh! We should ask Harribel. She's hot, man."

"I thought you asked her out," Starrk said tiredly, "again. And she said no. Again."

"Yeah, but that's besides the point," Nnoitra stuck out his tongue, "perserverance is key."

"Ooh, big word." Szayel rolled his eyes.

"You know who you should ask out?" Grimmjow said after a moment of silence, "Neliel. She's hot, too."

"I dunno about the green hair," Nnoitra said, "and she kinda bugs me."

"Why?"

"It's because she scored higher in gym class," Szayel yawned, "he hates being beat by a girl."

"Dude, she's got a nice rack, though," Grimmjow cried, "it makes up for it."

"Nel was in my dream to," Starrk said, "but...it was weird."

"How so?"

"She was, like, a baby. And that Ichigo kid from the Advanced Class was protecting her from you, Szayel."

"Me?" Szayel's brows furrowed, "why would I want Nel? She's a girl."

"Why would she be a baby?" Nnoitra asked, "babies aren't hot."

"It was just a dream, god," Starrk crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, "it was intense. We were all part of a club or something, we all wore white and black uniforms. Oh, and you were a cat, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra was a praying mantis."

"What? A cat?" Grimmjow cried, his face turning red. Nnoitra beside him laughed, brushing his long black hair out of his eyes.

"What was I?" Szayel asked, "you said I was in this dream?"

"Oh...man," Starrk's face clouded, "I have no idea what you were. IT was like, this sea anemone with wings wearing a turtleneck sweater."

"It sounds absurd." Szayel cried, not mentioning that he was quite the fan of turtlenecks.

"What about you?" Nnoitra smiled, getting into it, "a praying mantis is pretty cool."

"You kinda looked like a spider, with six arms. And you only had one eye."

"Spiders have eight arms, stupid." Szayel said dully.

"It'd be eight with my legs." Nnoitra stuck his tongue out.

"I was...myself. But I had this gun that shot out wolves. And my little sister Lily was there, too, which was weird, 'cause she's annoying," Starrk nodded, "but we were all fighting the kids from the Advanced Class. And Aizen was our leader."

"Man, you're so weird." Grimmjow said, "I'd never bow down to Aizen."

"You dreamed that all in two minutes?" Szayel asked, "wow."

"My dreams are intense." Starrk said, drifting off to sleep, again.

"I think he's crazy." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, it sounds like something out of a manga." Nnoitra said, "Szayel, can you tell me how to divide polynomials?"

"Yes, after I've shown Grimmjow here how to divide fractions. You divide the bottom number by the top number."

"What?" Grimmjow's face clouded over with confusion. Szayel sighed, loosing patience. There was a knock at their classroom door. A tall, tan, animalistic man with large arms and a tiny head stood there, in his janitor outfit that had the name 'Yammi Riyalgo' sewn on it in cursive.

"Mr. Yammi!" Szayel cried, standing up, "hello...?"

"You guys gotta leave," Yammi said, "no students in here past five o'clock."

"What?" Grimmjow cried, "that's ridiculous!"

"No, the school is locked, ever since that Ulquiorra kid kept sneaking in and sleeping in the attic." Yammi said.

"Fucking emo ruins everyone's fun," Nnoitra grumbled, "I can't believe he's banging that red head from the Advanced Class."

"We can go back to my house," Szayel said, "I've got a whole room for science and maths. It's where I do all my dissections."

"Yeah, let's go," Starrk yawned, getting to his feet and cleaning up his stuff, "the sooner I get home, the sooner I can sleep."

"Mrs. Miller is going to kill us," Grimmjow said, stuffing his things into his blue-and-white backpack, "god, I wish we didn't have a test tomorrow."

"It'd be pretty sick if I had six arms," Nnoitra said, "wouldn't it be cool if your dream was real, Starrk?"

"It would be so cool, I'd have a gun," he slung his knapsack onto his back and followed his friends out the door, "but it was so bizarre."

"Yeah, it was ridiculous," Grimmjow nodded, "I mean, a cat? Really guys...do I look like a cat to you?"

"But it was all a dream," Szayel said, "really, those things were so strange, it would only happen in a dream. "

"Yes," Starrk yawned, "it was all only a dream."


End file.
